Cuando un monarca se aburre
by Lali's Produccions
Summary: que hacen los reyes y reinas de Narnia cuando se aburren?descubranlo aca  intento de Humor
1. Peter

***Peter***

Peter estaba aburrido,asi que decidió irse a cabalgar x el Erial del lo calmaba y lo desaburria.

Generalmente,cuando algunos de sus hermanos se peleaban, el se metia y trataba de calmarlos, aunque últimamente no había discusiones entre los había echo madurar a los cuatro.

Cuando volvió a su despacho,se encontró con Susan y Lucy,gritandoce en medio de su despacho y a Edmund,tirado en el sofá mirando la pelea divertido-

-TE DIJE Q ERA PELIGROSO!

-ME DIJISTE QUE HAGA LO QUE QUISIERA!

Peter se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a sus a Edmund como buscando una respuesta,pero el solo levanto los hombros,restándole vio q sus hermanas estaba a punto de pasar a la violencia física,Peter se metió y las separo.

-que esta pasando?

-PASA QUE LUCY ROMPIO TU ESPADA!-grito Susan,forcejeando para que Peter la soltara-

El pobre monarca casi se infarta. COMO HABIA PODIDO LUCY ROMPER SU ESPADA?

Edmund pareció cansarce de la pelea,y trato de sujetar a Susan mientras Peter sujetaba a Lucy.

-que hisite Lucy?-le grito Peter furioso-

-Susan me reto a clavar mi puñar en un árbol,pero como no lo encontré,use tu espada. Pero se trabo y entre las dos forcejeamos para sacarla…y se partió.

-._.

-Peter?-dijo Lucy algo preocupada-

-mi…espada… ._.

-lo sentimos Peter!-dijo Susan mirando al suelo.

-mi…pobre…espada… ._.-decia Peter,mas palido que un fantasma.

-te sentirías mejor si te dijéramos q es una broma?-dijo Edmund,mientras soltaba a Susan y los 3 se reian a carcajadas.

-que?-Peter levanto la cabeza y miro a sus hermanitos,que seguramente estaban largando la carcajada de la década.

-es q te veíamos tan estresado,que te hisimos esta pequeña bromita para animarte-dijo Susan

Peter recupero el color de la cara,su ira asesina disminuyo y su respiración se después empezar a reírse a lo loco.

-saben que?su broma fue muy buena!-dijo riéndose,mientras sus hermanos lo miraban como si estuviera loco-y saben otra cosa?mejor vallan planeando que hacer cuando LOS PERSIGA X TODA NARNIA PARA MATARLOS!

Sus hermanos pusieron los ojos como platos,y salieron ,mientras, dejaba de reírse y cerraba la puerta de su despacho,para correr desesperado a su escritorio y cerciorase de que su espada este susto,se los iba a devolver otro dia.


	2. Lucy

Lucy nunca fue una chica muy 'femenina', a diferencia de su hermana Susan, a Lucy le gustaba mas cabalgar y las batallas,mientras que a su hermana mayor,la atraían cosas superficiales,como el maquillaje y los chicos.

Una tarde,Susan y Peter tuvieron que ir de emergencia a Archenland,a hablar con el Rey Lune sobre unos temas confidenciales,dejando a Edmund y Lucy cuidando Cair Paravel.

Edmund aprovecho la ausencia de sus hermanos mayores para irse a cabalgar. Lucy,al no tener nada que hacer,camino por el castillo sin rumbo fijo,hasta que,inconcientemente, freno en la puerta de la habitación de Susan.

Sabiendo que su hermana no iba a volver en varios días,aprocecho su ausencia para meterse en su habitación y mirar sus cosas sin miedo a que la descubran.

Su habitación era muy iluminada,con una cama mas grande que la de la habitación con la mirada hasta que su vista se detuvo en un delicado tocador de plata,con varios perfumes y maquillajes que Susan había comprado en un viaje anterior a Tashbaan.

Impulsada por la curiosidad,Lucy se sento en el tocador.

-no creo que se enoje solo por haberle usado un poquito su maquillaje-penso,para tomar un pintalabios del tocador y pasarlo por sus labios.

El efecto fue inmediato. Al ver que le quedaba bien ese tono, se probo un poco de sombra para ojos verde que tenia Susan,se lo puso como pudo, porque al no tenes mucha practica con eso de maquillarse, se había puesto demasiado en un ojo y casi nada en el otro. Cuando quiso ponerse en el otro ojo, sin querer se corrió con el dorso de la mano el ojo donde se había pasado demasiado ,haciendo que se le corra y le manchara parte de la mejilla.

Se miro de reojo en el espejo viendo que tenia la mayor parte de la mejilla de un verde suave y con , reviso todos y cada uno de los productos de belleza de su hermana,buscando algo que le sacara el maquillaje. Vio que una toalla colgaba del tocador, y la agarro y se la froto por la cara. Después de pasarse y pasarse la toalla,paro y se miro al espejo, ya no tenia ni un rastro de maquillaje.

Se volvió a pasar el mismo pintalabios de antes,mirando lo bien que le quedaba y feliz,salió de la habitación. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y giro para irse,pero choco con algo…mas bien con alquien.

-que hacias en mi habitación Lucy?-pregunto Susan con una ceja arqueada-

-yo?nada!solo…estaba buscando mi cordial, xq en mi habitación no esta-dijo Lucy notoriamente nerviosa-

-podrias ir a preguntarle a Peter,creo que el lo tenia-dijo Susan abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-si!voy a…preguntarle-dijo Lucy,para salir espantada de ahí,corriendo directo a su habitación.

Susan entro en la suya y se sento e su tocador,agarro un cepillo de plata y se lo paso por su larga cabellera castaña, sin reparar en que la mayoría de su maquillaje estaba revuelto, las cremas y los perfumes abiertos y que la toalla que usaba para limpiarse estaba algo verde y con brillos.

Ya mañana iba a pedirle algunas explicaciones a Lucy.


End file.
